City Of Lost
by fireinus
Summary: Caroline Forbes is an ordinary young women, working in a large corporation as a lawyer. All she really wants is to enjoy her life and never regret anything. Klaus Mikaelson owns big company and he doesn't care about anything, until he meets her. A coincidence, that changed their lives. For always. Love is a wicked, losing game. Will they take a chance and…Confide?
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story, I published it yesterday, but I was confused and it didn't work out as I wanted. Anyway, it's about Klaus and Caroline, it's set up in completely different world, without any hybrids, vampires and that stuff. I used couple of characters and you might be surprised how I pictured them here. Also, I changed Carolines', Bonnies' and Elenas' friendship here. They're a lot more closer, I think, how real friends should be. Okay, here we go. I hope you like it :) ****Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 1

I was already eating my second chocolate, while stuffing myself with paprika crisps. I loved the sweet taste mixed with something salty. But I wouldn't mind something with bubbles to drink, really_. Cola._ Ah, that could do.

However, curled up in dads' comfortable, battered chair and wrapped in an old blanket, which remembered better days, I didn't have the slightest desire to move anywhere.

I didn't care that there were shouts coming from the kitchen. I'd be a little more worried, if it would be quiet in here for five minutes. I'd suppose that finally, mom couldn't take it no longer, so she murdered Stefan with the tube of a vacuum cleaner, as she promised she would, thousands of times before.

"Stefan! Leave her alone!"

Moms threat didn't stop my _beloved _brother and a moment later I felt racy buss on my left cheek. I opened my eyes, giving him contemptuous look. A pair of blue and green eyes were staring at each other with hostility, in order to laugh at each other after couple of seconds.

I admit, my brother was fucked up in a hundred ways and one of his biggest defects was excessive showing his love towards… well, everyone. But, still, he was my brother and I couldn't be angry with him longer than one minute.

"How's Elena?" He asked, giving me_ that_ look. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't home for a month and this is your first question you decide to ask me?"

Lazy smile across his face harmonized with twinkles in his eyes. He shrugged, as he settled down on the couch by my chair.

"Well, you know, she grew up into a hot chick."

"A chick is an animal." I said quickly.

„Okay, then, if you don't want to talk about that then let's talk about the fact that you're overeating," I snorted at his words. I was already used to it, so I reached out for another square of chocolate, smiling sweetly at the same time. He shook his head with reprimand. "And then, you women complain that you're fat."

"Speak for yourself."

" Right, by the way you've lost some weight." I raised my eyebrows.

"I have not." I said, smiling inwardly. Under the blanket, stealthily, I grabbed my thigh with one hand.

_I don't know._ Since I remember I wasn't that type of girl whose motto is _"I'll eat, when I'll die"._ I'd never refused eating sweets, but I wasn't fat. Simply, I was rounded off where needed, but my thighs and butt were and always will be my nightmare, although everyone kept telling me that there's everything fine with them.

_ Blah, blah. __I have a mirror__._ And because of that, even though I wanted to jump with joy after this little observation, that my twenty-nine-year-old brother has made, I just shrugged nonchalantly and ate another crisp.

"What about you?"

"What about _me?_" He asked slowly, as if my question was a tricky one.

I waved my hand.

"You still don't want to work full time? Wait, what do you always say about it?" I stopped with theatrical silence."Ah, yes, vegetation."

He smiled with this eternally boyish grin, the one that irritated our mom so much.

He stood up, leaned over to me and muttered:

"Let me tell you something, Care. Some things never change."

And in the same second he took my blanket from me. I squealed, when I felt cool air on my legs. God, will he ever grow up?

"What's going on there? Peter, go check on them!"

I smiled with nostalgia when I heard moms' frustrated voice. I was twenty-seven-years-old, but she always made me feel like irresponsible teenager.

Dad came out from the kitchen and stopped in the middle of the room. He observed me and Stefan with a frown. For a moment he was pretending to be serious, but second later he giggled loudly. Rubbing his hands, he sat down on the couch taking TV remote control from me.

I laughed, even though there was nothing funny at all, but that's what his presence caused. He made everything look so much easier and merrier.

"Peter!"

Moms shout echoed all around the house. _And mom_ was a different matter. Not paying attention to her at all, he still was watching football.

"How is it, little girl? You've lost some weight."

_Oh._ My day was getting better and better.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna be anorectic after that."

He made some uncontrolled gesture: I definitely inherited it after him.

"Stop. You need to eat."

_My beloved daddy._ He always saw only the best in me.

"And what about your work?"

My brother was faster than me with the answer.

"Like in any other job, dad. Vegetation." Dad gave him his angry look, but it didn't work out as he wanted. He just couldn't pretend to be a frustrated man.

"I'm a lawyer, Stefan. Believe me, I like this job." I said, unable to miss that proud look on dads face.

"We'll talk after ten years. " Stefan murmured.

Mom appeared in the doorway with her hands clasped on her hips.

"How long am I going to wait for you?" She hissed at dad.

"Not now, I'm watching football." I laughed. He was giving her this excuse since I can remember.

Of course, in response mom threw at him a cloth. Then she focused her attention on Stefan.

"And _you_ again with your miserable life? Go to work, you sluggard!" And with angelic smile she looked down at me. "You need to rest, my child."

A crooked smile appeared on Stefans face when she turned on her heel, muttering something nasty under her breath.

Dad pulled away from the TV for a moment, with a frown.

"This is how she shows love."

I scowled, when his voice echoed all over the house. I already forgot how loud he can be. I nodded. We had different personalities. My mom was overprotective, she got mad really fast and was a loner. Dad loved companionship and fun, and Stefan was annoying on every level, but he was also my friend, whom I confided in. We argued on every occasion, laughed at stupid jokes and watched matches, which were so much hated by mom, but, still, it was our family tradition.

_And it was home._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You've promised to come more often."

Moms blue eyes stared at me reproachfully. Dad was looking at something in the distance, bored.

"I have a lot of things on my mind now. It's hard."

"So you should come _more_ often."

There was no point in arguing. You'll never win with mom. I smiled reassuringly.

"Ah! What about your Tyler?"

I rolled my eyes and dad stopped staring at our neighbors across the street. Alarmed, he raised his eyebrows and looked at me expectantly.

"He's not mine." I gasped with frustration. I won't tell her anything now. It's _always_ the same.

"I kept saying that twenty-nine years ago, too." She whispered conspiratorially, glancing at dad.

"Liz, give her space. A girl is a lawyer and she's working. She doesn't need a peasant to be happy."

"And you're just jealous, again. For God's sake, she's going to end up a spinster. My brother was right, when he told her not to sit on the corner of the table."

_ Stupid superstition._

I let out a breath with hiss. I stood in the doorway of our house, trying to say goodbye to my parents and, as usual, one minute has turned into ten. To be honest, I was getting colder, I was only wearing a sweatshirt and this year, November was unusually chilly.

"Hello! I'm _here!_"

They looked at me like I was an alien. Dads green eyes, and mums blue. So different. Mom was pale, with a tiny nose and blonde hair, and dad, even though he wasn't Italian, he had their skin, straight nose and black hair. I felt a pang of guilt. I was leaving them, again. People, who I was usually tired of, but I loved them for what they were. If not them, who knows, I'd be a completely different person.

"Dad, trust me, I'm not getting married, and even if so, there won't be any wedding. With you, it would be such a shame." Mom smiled widely, when she was looking at shocked dad. "Mom, Tyler's not mine and never will be. Now, it's all about my career."

Her smile disappeared, and as it was her habit when something didn't go her way, she bristled.

„Thanks for the dinner. It was delicious as always." I hugged her when she muttered under her breath, that I'm the only one, who makes her feel important. Then I hugged dad, telling him not to smoke. He sent me a wink. Well, at least I tried.

I turned on my heel and headed to my old Ford Mustang. When I started the car, I could hear my mom calling dad, and his irritated response:

" What do you want, woman?!"

I didn't know why, but I smiled to myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Exhausted by two hour ride to New York, I was practically walking on all fours to the third floor, where my flat was, which I rented together with my two friends. Elevator wasn't working again, usually I wasn't using it, I wasn't that lazy, but today, I wouldn't say no.

Doors were open and for the first time I wasn't pissed because of that. Finding keys in my bag, after my mom gave me food for whole next month would be a nightmare.

With a relief I put my bag on the floor in the hallway and without blinking I walked into the living room.

Creamy walls made this room warmer and because of some purple accents it wasn't so boring here. Living room with kitchen was my heaven. I loved to sit on the couch, watching horror movies and eating sandwiches with mayonnaise along with girls.

Bonnie always cooked in the evening, and she loved to experiment, but luckily for me and Elena, those experiments usually tasted good. And you can't say that about me and Elena. We are masters in baking cakes and cupcakes, because it's hard for us to make it out alive without sugar, however, making spaghetti? I'll say it like that: I don't even have idea how to cook noodles. And if Bonnie loved to cook so much, then why do we had to learn something that is completely unnecessary for us? The _second thing_ is that we simply don't want to.

Tonight, it was the same as always. Bonnie bustled around the kitchen in her pajamas, preparing dinner and Elena was watching some show in her old track suit, waiting for the food with a frown.

_Hungry, we weren't ourselves._

I pulled off my sneakers, threw them somewhere in the hall and I sat on the couch next to Elena. I noticed that she was watching Desperate Housewives. _Again._ I glanced at her. When she'd found out that the show is ending, she kind of fell into depression. And I'm not joking. She took a break from her work, where she's a journalist and for a week she didn't leave home and just watched whole series from the beginning. It ended up that we got the depression too.

I understood Elena. We grew up on that show. I remember perfectly those carefree moments in college, when we sat down with interest in front of the TV, with a feeling that the world was waiting for us. I think that for Elena it was a symbolic good-bye to our college life.

"Do not look at me like that, Caroline." Oh, I was _Caroline _now. So she wasn't in a good mood today. "Do not forget, that I still have a video of you, crying when Mike Delfino died."

I opened my mouth widely. She was teasing me, but, still… it was a low blow. I_ loved_ Mike Delfino.

"This is a threat," I muttered. "Threats are punishable."

She grimaced, irritated.

"Damn, I sometimes regret that you're a lawyer."

I heard Bonnie's laugh from the kitchen.

"God, Elena, just tell her!"

I knew _this_ tone in Bonnie's voice too good. Little bored, annoyed and concerned at the same time. I looked at Elena again, this time carefully absorbing all details.

She tied her brown hair in a pony tail. They weren't straightened as always, which was strange. I saw sadness in her brown eyes. Bitterness, regret and sadness. Brow furrowed, lips pursed in a thin line and round face. Usually, her optimism was contagious, she even had been hyperactive, which I kept telling her with a smile. I moved closer to her.

I didn't have to ask, I knew exactly what happened, after all, I knew her since we were little.

"What did that asshole do to you this time?" I asked bluntly.

She let out a sigh in response and relaxed a little. Her lips were full again, she had smooth brow and slumped shoulders. She looked at me questioningly.

"What's wrong with me, huh? It always ends up _wrong!"_

I bit my lip.

"You're just too good for them. They're frightened, cause they're starting to understand that they've met the ideal. And, as far as I know, they _are not_, so they run like hell."

Elena hit me in the ribs, with a slight smile wondering on her face.

"I know it's not true, but thanks."

"This is what friends are for, right?" I muttered. She laughed, but I could still see pain in her eyes.

"Terry was really nice." She whispered.

"And he had gorgeous eyes." I added quickly.

"And he had gorgeous eyes." She repeated slowly.

I winced at a thought popping in my head.

"But he had terrible name. It makes me think about an old man with a beer belly and a gold tooth."

Elena giggled.

"You're right. Oh, imagine me with a guy like that in forty years. Ugh."

A shudder of disgust came across our faces.

"Elena, just say anything, and I'll be happy to go to him with Bonnie and we're going to talk to him nicely, just like civilized people do."

She looked at me leniently.

"In other words, you're going to cut his balls."

I grinned.

„Something like that." I said, giving her a wink.

"I'll think about that, but, to be honest, I'd rather do that myself."

"Dinnnneeeeer!"

I glanced at the kitchen.

Elena was in a better mood. Tomorrow, she's going to be annoying again, with her optimism and wide smile, as always. I smelt a chicken from the kitchen. Yummy.

With new strength, that I thought I won't find today, I got up from the couch and I took Elena by the hand to the kitchen. There, the three of us sat around the table.

I looked at the chicken and I started to drool. God, did I always have to be _hungry?_

"Guys, does that chicken smile to you, too?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all feedback and reviews! You don't even know how much it means to me! I hope you like this chapter, finally, Klaus shows up! He's not there for long, but, remember, baby steps :) Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

"I know that you're a great lawyer, Care, but I think they won't tolerate_ you_ being late tenth time in a row, huh?"

I opened my eyes, but I closed them immediately. It was _definitely _too bright and _definitely_ too early. Elena took the shits away from me.

_Ugh._

"Eleeeeeenaa!" I squealed. _Too cold._

I looked at the window.

It was raining again.

"They're going to fire you, Caroline."

I looked at her with contempt. _She_ woke me up. I scowled, when I noticed how great she looks today. Black jeans and normal black shirt. It was enough for her.

I let out a deep breath.

"How come you look so good, if yesterday, actually, _today, _we were drinking wine till two a.m?

She sent me awide, sympathetic smile and shrugged.

"You don't look _that_ bad, Care." I looked at her sharply. "It'll be a lot worser, if you're going to be late for your work again."

"God, it's only…" I looked at the watch with disgust. "…eight fifteen."

She was staring at me, as if she wanted to tell me "Exactly, you idiot." After a while my brain accepted that information.

I widend my eyes, jumped out of the bed and tripping over my own legs I ran to the bathroom.

"Damn, I'm going to be late!"

Elena burst out laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

„Thanks." I muttered taking a box of donuts from a nice cashier. I worked in the office for six months now and I managed to learn, that chocolate donuts always mollified Oliver, my boss.

I liked my job. I was good at it and Oliver was a concrete and nice person. Moreover I made a good amount of money and the view from my office was beautiful. And I didn't want to lose my job just because I showed up late once or twice. Well, more than _twice._ But that's not the point. Screwing up cases, not doing something on time, I understand _that._ But not because I showed up late.

On the other side, there wasn't such alarm clock that worked on me. Sound of machine gun didn't work either. Elena tried. She said that I continued sleeping.

I stopped myself on the crowded street. There was a skyscraper where I worked in front of me. Good for me, café was close.

I felt shivers when cold wind blew my hair. I upbraided myself for leaving my coat in my car. I stood by the curb in order to look at my reflection in the window of some taxi.

I let my blonde hair down, I looked tired and I wasn't charming at all with a big frown.

And this pencil, cream skirt that made my butt look like three-door wardrobe. Okay, I'm overreacting, but, still… Only my breasts looked good in white shirt. _Fair enough._

My face clouded over. _For what sins,_ I asked in my mind, looking up.

Let's say it wasn't so bad with my face. I gathered myself and started to head to the building.

I turned my head when some driver honked at the other and in response he gave him a finger. A tradition here.

I was already on the sidewalk when I looked in the direction of the entrance door_, but,_ I didn't see anything.

There was a man walking right towards me and he was blocking all view. He was staring at something to the side, completely unaware of what is about to happen. We were too close to each other, I didn't have a chance to avoid him, so I wasn't even prepared when tall and athletic man bumped into me.

I took a step back, swaying slightly. Stranger quickly grabbed me by the elbow.

God. That really hurt, he must have been working out a lot. When I was fifteen years old I fell on the floor in the gym from two meters high ladder, and I lost a breath for couple of seconds. This was actually similar.

I ignored shiver, realizing that because of his lack of attention I was going to be late for over an hour now. Pissed, I looked up into his face.

Only then I had something what is called in professional language apnea. Blue eyes were staring at me intently. He had dirty blonde hair, pale skin, straight nose and sharp features. He was… different. He wasn't beautiful in that kind of way how plastic boys with a smile worth a million are.

There was something else about him. Something appealing. When Bonnie saw actors like that, she just kept saying _"He has something in him."_

But this one here was on a whole new level, if it comes down to some unidentified feature which women were crazy about.

Because they were, I'm sure. I couldn't help noticing, that he was still keeping his hand on my elbow, although I was standing straight now.

We were looking at each other in silence, while he had something unreadable in his eyes. Probably, I'll never see him again, but those eyes will hunt me in my dreams.

I cleared my throat when he didn't stop to stare at me with beady eyes, examining my face. I just wanted to curl up and _die. _No one, ever has been watching me with such intensity. Good for me, I rarely blushed.

Finally, he looked at my stomach lazily.

And that's when I felt something warm on my ribs and the neckline. I looked down and gasped, furious.

I had a big black stain on my shirt. _Coffee!_ This day just couldn't get any worse. Luckily, it wasn't so hot.

In one second I forgot about our whole bond through which we were looking at each other enchanted.

My big mouth came to the action.

„What did you do, dude?" I hissed. Too much time with my brother_. Oh well._

Theatrically I pointed to my shirt and looked at him again.

Wait, was he amused? One eyebrow raising up in this incredibly sexy way and the corners of his mouth twitching slightly upwards.

„I wonder who'd be laughing, when it would be _your _shirt."

He became more serious but I could still see in his eyes, that he was enjoying it.

"It's Armani." He said, as if it explained everything.

Ah, his voice. What did I expect? Hoarse, disgusting, drunken voice? Nah, it was obvious that he had it all.

Money, looks and intelligence. _Lucky._

I narrowed my eyes.

"And? My shirt is from Macy's and it was for forty dollars. And Armani is overrated." This time he raised two perfect eyebrows, apparently interested in my confession. For a moment he looked as if I had insulted his mom.

"Perhaps, you should have…"

I interrupted him with a loud snort. He didn't take his eyes off me.

"You want to lecture me now?" I was starting to gesticulate, like always when something irritated me. "You're the one not looking where you're going! And I'm a victim. Maybe your pretty face mixed with your wallet makes impression on other people, but I'm far from that."

I couldn't help but hear my moms' disapproving voice in my head. If she'd saw a guy like this, she would of forget about whole world.

„Was it supposed to be a compliment?" He asked honestly."If so, thank you." There was a slight smile on his face. I wonder if he ever smiles. Widely, joyfully and geniunly. And I _wonder _what he looks like when he does.

„I'm going to be late because of you!" I snapped.

„Good." He muttered, teasing me with this tone of voice, as if he really wanted to say I-Know-Something-You-Don't.

_Seriously?_ Was he kidding me? How could he be so full of himself? I gritted my teeth with frustration.

I glanced at my elbow. His hand was still there, like he'd found a perfect place for him. It looked so natural and I felt so good with it, that it was annoying. I freed myself, to which he reacted with a sarcastic smile.

„Well, it's a pity that money doesn't always interact with good manners. Piece of advice for the future…" Passing by him, I hissed to his ear."…watch where you're going."

Zero remorse. Not at all. He even looked satisfied. I looked askance at him again. Impossibly handsome face turned in my direction. His eyes followed me when I shook my head with disbelief.

Then, I felt a kiss on my cheek. Tyler Lockwood walked up to me, smiling warmly, looking at my shirt with concern.

„Everything's okay, Caroline?" He whispered. I felt relieved.

This was a man for me. Brown eyes filled with humor and black hair. He was funny, kind and a gentleman. And he was interested in me. But I didn't have a shiver of excitement with _him._

I turned around for the last time. Blue-eyed man was still standing on the pavement, looking at me with noticeable irritation. What happend that his previous amusement burst like a soap buble? Comparing him to the stormy cloud was a big understatement.

I breathed, trying to calm down myself and I gave Tyler a fake smile. I pulled him towards the door.

„Yep, everything's good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next day I woke up at seven a.m. I wanted to believe that it was because I wasn't tired, and not because I was dreaming about blue eyes.

The dreams themselves were nice, but knowing that I dreamt about some guys eyes? _Nope._

I sat down behind my desk before nine a.m, feeling like a traitor. Well, Oliver didn't tell me anything when I came to work about ten o'clock yesterday. First, I had to change my shirt, thank God I had a spare one in my car, and then I talked, well, I flirted with Tyler. After that I went to my floor, where my department was.

In fact, Oliver didn't even notice that I was late, just like he didn't noticed, that I came. Our entire floor seemed strange. In the lobby I heard whispers and the air was extremely heavy.

Everyone was excited and Oliver didn't care about anything that wasn't in his office. Usually, it was different. But yesterday there was something strange going on. Maybe I would've know if I came earlier. I could've just asked someone, what's going on, but everyone looked like a ticking bomb.

It was calmer today. Kelly greeted me with a smile at the reception desk and I breathed with fresh air.

„So early?"

Oliver opened door which led to my office and smiled warmly.

I shrugged. _What?_ I'm certainly not going to confess, that I was late yesterday for over an hour. He walked to my desk and sat opposite me on the chair.

He was about thirty years old. He had blond wavy hair and green eyes with gold flecks. I always felt comfortable with him. He was handsome. Women found him attractive but he was resistant for their charm.

Maybe he was gay?

Ah, with his perfect skin and well-built body it would be a shame. Not that I saw him naked, but he seemed to work out a lot.

"You've been working a lot, recently. I appreciate it, Caroline."

_Whatever. _I sent him bewildered smile. I won't put him straight on this one.

„For sure, this whole situation is stressing for you, just as for all of us."

I bit my lip, trying not to ask him what this situation _is._ But then he would've found out and, well… it's always nice to have a bonus on my account.

„Eeem, yeah, well… Something like that." I pinched my knee under the table. This is not what they tought me on rethoric.

"Okay, let's get to the point. There's a Charity Ball this Wednesday. You know, everything for kids and I'm not saying it isn't like that, but, truth to be told, whole upper crust just meets there to see, _what, who, where and with who._ So, our department got few invitations and I thought, that… you know…

I smiled to myself. Oliver was a great lawyer. He was confident, well-read, attractive and kind. But if something was related with his private life then he was changing into a klutz. He was so awkward that it was even cute.

"Em… Do you want this invitation?" I think he saw my astonishment."You can come with Elena."

He added quickly. _Too quickly._ I wanted to clap my hands with joy and dance Lambada in the middle of the room.

Oliver liked Elena. In a way boy likes a girl. _He liked Elena._

Well, they saw each other for about two times on some party, but I was there and bunch of other people too.

And now, theoretically he was asking her on a date. Well… ugh, you know what I mean. It was a clear sign that he wasn't neutral about her beautiful laugh.

I grinned.

"I'll think about that." He relaxed. I think he was glad, that it was already behind him.

"Let me know today. The ball is tomorrow."

I nodded, still grinning like stupid.

I finally found a good guy for Elena, _guy,_ that is worth her. He walked out of my office in a good mood and I started to work. Day was getting better and better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

„Caroline, stop." Confused, I opened my mouth. _Wait. _What did he just say?

Frowning I took my hand away from Tylers' jacket and stood right next to him and the coffee maker. I slowly rested my hands on the worktop.

„What's going on?" I asked. He was acting weird today. Tense, distracted and constantly avoiding my eyes.

„We're at work."

My eyebrows went up.

„Oh, somehow it didn't bother you the last time." I noticed mischeviously.

Tyler shrugged. I gritted my teeth.

Again, I met some freak, who seemes to be great, but after couple of weeks the spell is broken. A guy, that has moods just like pregnant women.

"Don't give me bullshit, Tyler. Not with me." I hissed.

He sighed deeply.

"It's just, that I…"He looked at me beseechingly."I don't deserve you."

I rolled my eyes. He was_ that_ type of guys. Well, it's not like I'm going to fight for him. Relationships like that never end up good.

I gave him a quick glance. Black hair, sparkling brown eyes and great body. Well, I thought, wincing, I could only remember dads' old saying now.

_Easy come, easy go._

„And that's why you're ending…"I got grumpy."…whatever it was between us?"

I was just making sure.

Slowly, he nodded, still not looking me in the eye.

He was _lying._ There was something different going on here.

I apporached him and leaned into his ear.

„You know what, Tyler? You're right, you don't deserve me. I always hated liars."

I turned on my heel, self-satisfied, noting his suprise while I was leaving.

Strangely, I was feeling good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Couple hours later, when I started to understand, that my another relationship, which I wanted it to be something more, didn't work out again, my mood got worse.

My journey with guys like that started at univeristy. Dates, butterflies in my belly, passion and then…well, _nothing._ The end of a great adventure. Usually, this end was: „I don't deserve you." God, couldn't they be less original? Is it so hard to tell the truth in the eye? Apparently, yes.

Now, I was 27 years old, but if it's about practical knowledge about relationships, I was somewhere below average.

With relief I realized that it was already after five. Good.

I packed my stuff, said goodbye to the rest and headed to to the elevators.

„Caroline!"

„Shit." I gasped, biting my lip. I looked to the side. Oliver walked up to me, with a springy step. What does he want?

„Forgot something?"

He asked, smiling. Great, Ollie, at least you're happy.. I stared at him, bored.

„I don't know what you're…"

„The ball." He reminded me cheerfully.

I closed my eyes. I forgot about this damn ball. My head was hurting when I thought about this glamour and fake smiles.

„Right. The ball. You see, Oliver…"He already knew, what I wanted to tell him. A vertical wrinkle appeared on his forehead and his smile was gone.

„Don't say anything. It was a tough day. Here you have two invitations." He practically pushed two invelops into my bag."If you'll want to, you'll come." He smiled weakly." And if not, so be it. I'll have to go through this nightmare alone."

I felt a sudden sympathy for him. I wanted to make him fall for Elena, and now I'm standing him up. On the other hand, I don't want to paticipate in some boring ball.

I sent him a wink, walking into the elevator.

„I'm not saying yes, I'm not saying no."

He smiled to me and it spoke for itself. Let's just say that he never grinned like that.

Exhausted, I leaned against the wall. I could only though about one thing.

_Home._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Have mercy."

Elena pretended not to hear my groan. With joy of a kid, who finds out that will get a present, she came running into the kitchen with an armful of dresses. I looked up from the tomato soup and I sent her helpless look.

„Black one, huh? I gained weight recently and black makes you look slimmer. Moreover it has this sexy neckline. NO! What about this blue one? Damn! I look like a slut in it. What about red? It'll highlight my eyes. Bonnie, whatcha think?

I rolled my eyes.

„We're not going anywhere, Elena." My voice was too much like my mums, when everytime I came back from the church on Sunday when I was little, she told me that we won't go for chocolate ice cream.

„You're talking nonsense, Care. You have two invitations, and I _am not_ so depressed to not take the opportunity to meet some rich guy."

I grimaced.

„You're not depressed. At all."

„Caroline! We're going there. The end."

I stopped eating my soup and I crossed my arms on my chest.

„Then you're going alone."

She looked at me, scared.

„No! How will I look? I'm begging you. We'll have fun together."

„We can have fun at home too, watching some romantic comedy and eating pizza."

Elena frowned.

„Tempting, but less than the ball. Just imagine, all these beautiful dresses, glamor, food! It'll be like a fairy tale."

_Exactly. _That's why I didn't want to go there. I hated crowds. Or maybe I was just getting old.

„You're selfish, Elena. We're going to leave Bonnie just like that?" I muttered, waving in Bonnies' direction. She was sitting next to the kitchen table and drawing something, looking at us with wrinkled nose.

It looked a little ridiculous, but I was tired of work and Elena. Mostly Elena.

Bonnie looked at me and she smiled gaily. She tied brown hair in a pony tail and she stared at me with a compassion. She looked like a teenager, but mentally, she was a lot more adult than us.

_ Sometimes. _Usually, she was just crazy.

„Don't worry about me. Honestly, I need some quiet."

I made irritated face to her. Psh, she washed her hands of. She does that the best.

„See? Caroline, one last time." Elena bit her lip." I need this. I have to forget about Terry, it… it will help me."

She looked away. Of couse, she was lying. She was _lying,_ knowing that I'm too good for her.

„It's a low blow."

„Goddamn it!" She threw red dress at me."Do you even realize how many people will be there? People, that you should know? I'm a journalist, and you're a lawyer. Who knows, when someone will be helpful, huh? You know, in the future. We're certainly not going to be well-known if we're going to sit here every night!"

I breathed loudly. She was right with this one, but I'm not going to give up yet.

„Ah, and that's why you want to go there." I said with irony.

She snuffled.

„Let's put it like that." She said sharply. She put her hands on her hips and stood in front of me."Do you know how big this event is? I was reading about it every year, and now I have the possibility to go there! Do you think, that I'm going to give up? Barbara Ward will be there! Can you imagine? There's a chance, that she'll see me! Since I was little I dreamt to work for her newspaper!

I saw begging in her eyes. Begging and hope. I remember. Since she started to read, she brought Barbaras Ward newspaper to school. She loved everything about fashion. And just one stupid party will make her dreams come true.

I clenched my fists. Elena was always there for me. I had to give back.

I winced.

„Ugh, fine." I whispered, eating my soup again.

Elena ran to me and hugged tightly, screaming in my ear.

„Ah, thank you, Care! I love you! I promise, you won't regret it."

I smiled wryly.

_Whatever._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**AN: Here it is! Lots of Klaus next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I'm updating faster than I thought. To:CharmedAndDangerous22, SageStoneXOX, CarolineFan, BloomBee, ILoveKlaroline, ImageneryWreck, SHAH101, alliamisholdingbreathe, .73 : thank you so much for reviewing my story or favoriting it! It means so much to me :) Without further ado, here's the chapter. As I promised, there's more Klaus, but just wait till the next chapter ;) You'll be suprised.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chapter 3

„Wow."

I nodded slowly, looking around. Elena was right.

Just… _wow._

I closed my mouth, when I realized that I look like a little kid, fascinated by Santa Claus.

I swallowed nervously.

What else did I expect? Well, I thought that the ball room would be so luxurious, that it may look corny, but, to my suprise it was elegant and beautiful.

Cream walls, light pink accents, lovely, golden chandeliers, the dance floor in the middle and neatly decorated tables around. There was a bar on the left side, music was snappy, most of the men wore tuxedos and women had gorgeus dresses.

I looked down anxiously. I was wearing green strapless dress.

It was beautiful, stylish and it looked like from a fairy tale, but I felt… nude. Nude next to all these beauties that were so confident.

_ Breathe in, breathe out._

Who am I, dammit, that I'm scared? Since when _I was_ scared of something? I rolled my eyes, automatically straightening up and smiling broadly.

This evening will be great. Elena and Oliver will talk, he's going to be enchanted by her, and they're going to live happily ever! _Or something like that. _I looked at Elena. She was standing next to me and there was something strange in her eyes. _Fear._ Elena was nervous from all of this. Who would of thought?

She was looking beautiful in blue dress, which perfectly highlighted her eyes. She caught me staring and smiled.

We were still standing next to the door, like some idiots looking at everything with eyes wide open, so I fixed my hair and with head held high I moved forward.

„We have to find Oliver." I mutterd to myself, looking around for a fimilar blonde haired guy.

„What for?"

I snorted, turning to face her.

„Because he's alone. Just like you."

„But I'm with _you._"

_ God, have mercy. _I think she didn't understand my allusion. I'm going to start off on a different track.

„Oliver knows a lot of people. He'll introduce you to them."

Her face brightened up in a second.

I looked ahead and I sighed with a relief. Oliver was speaking to a man, sipping champagne. He was looking good in a tuxedo.

I walked up to him.

I could feel the tension leaving my shoulders. Oliver came. At least I won't be alone here. I glanced at Elena. She was charmed by… everything.

I can't count on her. She've always been free as a bird and whenever opportunity arises, she'll be gone. If you know what I mean.

I walked past tall man who talked with Oliver and not paying attention to him I hugged Oliver with joy.

He laughed, suprised.

„I thought that you won't come."

I stepped back, raising my eye brows up.

„But I came. Wrong choice?"

He looked at Elena quickly, she was standing next to my right side. A stranger was still standing by my left side. Okay, I didn't even send him one look and maybe I wasn't behaving like a normal person but I had something different on my mind now.

„Quite the contrary." He mumbled conspirationally. I giggled. He treated me like a friend. Maybe he never told me that he _likes_ Elena, but he never denied either.

So he trusted me. That's a nice feeling.

I was looking from Oliver to Elena, while they were greeting each other with a handshake.

I smiled with satisfaction. I knew this expression on Elena's face. Intrigued and suprised at the same time, as if she wondered how she hasn't noticed a men like that before. And Oliver… well, he was thrilled.

_Mission accomplished._ Elena won't let him go now. I was feeling a little sorry for Oliver. Elena got involved in a relationship really quick. This one, won't be an exception. And involved Elena isn't actually the same person. Person, that every guy admired before. She's starting to understand, that there's something serious going on, then she's getting worried and she becomes insecure little girl, thinking, that she'll never be enough for someone.

That's why she needed someone like Oliver. He'll help her. I could feel it.

I wrinkled my nose ugly. I was too proud of myself, so I was just ignoring this annoying itching on my neck. But I _knew_ now. Someone was watching me. Bonnie always laughed at me, saying that I have some kind of sensor. In a strange way, it was true. I always knew when someone was looking in my direction.

I heard a loud grunt. I turned to Oliver's companion, a man that I simply ignored before.

And that was a _mistake._ I was looking in the familiar blue eyes with, stunned.

It was this idiot that spilled coffee on my shirt. Cofident, arrogant, annoying and… incredibly handsome man.

He was looking at me with irony and amusement at the same time. And then, he smiled. Artificially, with a hint of sarcasm, but, still, what a smile that was.

Shit. I blushed. I've _never _blushed.

I was looking, nope, _sorry,_ staring at him with eyes too wide. What the hell? He smiled to me before. When he realized, that he spilled coffee on my shirt. He enjoyed it. But I think I was too concerned about being late and that's why…well…

Now he was even more handsome than I remembered.

And he was in a tuxedo. Have I mentioned how much I love men in tuxedos? No? So I'm saying it now: most of the guys reminded me of a mix of Brad Pitt in Joe Black and of James Bond in Golden Eye. Damn sexy.

„Oh, I haven't introduced you to Mr. Mikaelson. So clumsy of me."

_Finally._ Oliver took me by the elbow, somehow releasing from this awful situation, where I couldn't take my eyes off _Mr. Mikaelson._

Caroline stood next to me, beaming. They've talked to each other. They had to, because I heard their whispers, but I had a feeling like I was in some bubble. How long have I been staring at him? Couple of seconds? Judging from his predatory smile, it lasted a little longer.

It's so _embarrassing._ I was hearing my mum's voice in my head. „Don't show you're feelings. He'll thing that you're an easy quarry."

I furrowed my brow. Did I _even _wanted to be a quarry in this case?

Trying to calm my breath I looked at Elena. I felt more love towards her than usual. She was observing me and Mikaelson with pooched out lips.

_Mikaelson. _Wait a minute. I knew his name from somewhere.

„Mr. Mikaelson, this Elena Gilbert," Oliver stared at her for too long and then slowly, unwillingly he looked at me. If I wouldn't know that he's crazy about Elena, then I would feel offended. „And this is my employee…"

„Caroline Forbes."

For a moment I didn't know what was going. I was looking at Oliver, but my name didn't came out from his mouth.

I swallowed. I lifted my head, watching Mikaelson's white smile. But that smile didn't reach his eyes.

How did he know my name? Ugh, who cares, the most important thing is how beautifully he said it. It sounded like a caress and unlike other people he didn't say it harshly.

I had this feeling again, when he was looking at me. No emotions, he was just intrigued. He was curious of my reaction.

I narrowed my gaze at him, my eyes glinting mischievously. I was starting not to like this guy. He had this dark energy in him.

I bit my lip, trying not to burst out laughing. I was spending too much time with Bonnie. Fantasy shows were her obsession.

I let out a breath, when I noticed that he's following my lips.

I pursed my lips into a thin line.

„Ah, yes. I've forgotten," Oliver laughed nervously. What? He'd forgot, _what exactly?_ I'll have to ask Oliver later about it. „Caroline, this is Mr. Mikaelson.

He put out his hand. I looked at him anxiously. God, I had to touch him?

His eyes pierced me, when he raised his eyebrows, still with a hand in front of him. His eyes were burning into me, I was afraid to think about his touch.

I nodded stifly. I wasn't polite, I didn't have to hear Oliver's gasp to know it.

Maybe Mikaelson was some kind of boss of my boss?

I inhaled deeply and squeezed his hand qucikly, focusing on a woman in a pink dress that was behind him.

I felt a little resistance. I couldn't pull my palm out of his damn hand! How was he doing this? He looked as if he was after a one-hour bath, but I could feel how strongly, yet gently he was holding it in his tight grip.

_I knew it._ I saw it in his. He enjoyed the hunt. Okay, so let's _hunt._

I shot a deathly glare at him. I learned it from dozens Steven Seagal films.

He let out sort of snort and he let go of my hand. Just like that.

I realized that Elena walked up to Oliver's other side and she took him by his arm.

She winked at me mysteriously. Her eyes were sparkling.

„Oliver, you've promised to introduce me to Lady Hilney."

Oliver's face lit up.

„With pleasure."

They started to walk, when I figured out what's about to happen.

„Wait for me, guys." I muttered.

Caroline turned her head around her shoulder with a sweet, angelic smile on her face. Why didn't I trust this smile?

„Caroline, please, you have to keep Mr. Mikaelson's company tonight."

I clenched my jaw.

„But I wanted to meet Lady Hilney, too."

I sulked like a little kid. I don't care that I don't even know her. The further away from Mikaelson, the better.

Elena rolled her eyes and as they walked away from us, she turned her attention to Oliver.

Ah, this little twat, my so called friend. How could she do this to me? I didn't like this guy. I never liked too confident men. They acted as if they knew everything.

„So, where were we?

I closed my eyes. Why not just run? What am I talking about… I'm not that kind of woman. Okay, Forbes, just don't look in his eyes.

Sexy, full lips, masculine jaw, perfect cheekbones, shiny hair, even his eyebrows, but not _his eyes._

Remember, Forbes.

Shit, Elena had to play a matchmaker righ now, huh? She couldn't of picked a better time.

And while I was whining about my horrible fate, I heard his deep, slightly husky voice which I could get addicted to.

„Caroline?"

I looked at him. And I was consumed.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXx_**

Here it is :) Let me know, if you like it by far and if I should keep it up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got my voice back after couple of seconds.

„It's nice to see you again." I said insincerely.

He nodded. His eyes twinkled with mirth, as if he exactly knew what I really think about him.

„You too. How's your shirt?"

If I had saliva in my mouth, I would have choked. He had a nerve to ask me about my shirt?

„Great." I hissed. I sighed quietly when I noticed how carefully he was watching me. My every move, every breath, every awkwardness.

„What are you doing here?" I asked.

Corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He must have been more sexy with a geniune smile.

„Are you suggesting something?"

Yes, you bastard. _You're following me._ God, I was losing my mind with him. Why would he follow me?

I raised my chin up.

„Does every sentence has to have a subtext?"

He nodded, but his look said that he didn't agree with me.

„My mother is organizing this ball," He said laconically. He paused for a moment and added with a bitter smile. „I'm a guest of honor. Have you come with a partner today?"

I clenched my jaw. He smiled at me mockingly and I could feel his deadly glare. Okay, there was a _subtext_ in this phrase, for sure.

„No." I answered quickly.

His smile widened, this time I saw satisfaction in his eyes. I noticed that when he smiles, his lips are perfect. Perfect for kissing.

I blinked and looked around. Couple of women were staring at us. Most of them were just looking at me jelous. I felt a relief. So I didn't go crazy, because I wasn't the only one reacting to him like that.

„Fantastic," He muttered. „We can dance then."

„Dance?" I repeated like an echo. He wanted to _dance?_ I couldn't… imagine him dancing.

He laughed softly and I watched in shock how his face completely changed. Blue eyes were light now, his lips twitched in that sexy way and he was looking almost human. I could get used to this true and sincere laugh.

„Yes, Caroline," He said, saying my name longer than he should. This bastard knew exactly how it works on me. „_Dance._ That's what you do on the dance floor, right?"

I knew _that._ It just that he wanted to dance. To dance with me. He narrowed his eyes, which strangely reminded me of a vulture on the hunt.

I glanced to the side, trying to break eye contact with him. Tyler, from the other end of the room was staring at us with a frown.

And what was going on with him, now? That swine technically broke up with me! I turned to Mikaelson, smiling sweetly.

„And what if I have a partner?"

He smiled nonchalantly, as if he wanted to share a secret with me.

„I wouldn't have a problem with that," He leaned over to me, so we were closer to eachother. He was giving me a look from under his lashes that meant_ Oh-Look-At-Me-The-Big-Alpha-Male_, and I was just standing there, still, with too much open eyes and pursed lips. _„Trust me."_

See, that's the problem. I could never trust those eyes, where you can see so many emotions. Emotions, that change every second. _Emotions,_ that I didn't necessarily want to know.

For God's sake, I still was the same girl, the one that rambles whatever she has on her mind. So why his presence made me think of every word that I say?

I straightened up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, I can't."

He was still close to me, but there was consternation in his eyes and his smile instantly disappeared.

He understood me perfectly. I wasn't refusing a dance here, but something completely different. Something, that he didn't even ask about, but both of us knew what's at stake.

I ignored grimace on his face and I turned on my heel.

I walked straight ahead, feeling his gaze on me for all the time.

* * *

Where the hell was Elena? _Never again._ I won't go with her anywhere, now.

I took another sip of Martini and I started to relax. Sitting next to the bar I had excellent view.

It's been twenty minutes, and Mikaelson disappeared somewhere, which I noticed with a relief. Who was he? I could have sworn I heard his surname somewhere before. Either way, he had to be someone important. His own mother organized this ball.

And I just made him feel stupid. Oliver will be angry. I guess they're doing some business and when Mikaelson complains about me to Ollie, then I'll be screwed. Mikaelson isn't that type of guy, which you can refuse with impunity. He is that kind of a person, that has everything what he wants. And when he doesn't then he strives for.

„You like to run, don't you?"

_Speak of the devil._

I rolled my eyes, not even looking at him. He wasn't sitting on a stool beside, he was just standing close to me. Too _close,_ because I could feel his perfumes and fresh, soothing scent.

But what does he want from me? Well, he doesn't want to seduce me, for sure. I wasn't the ugliest, but the most beautiful either. With what I impressed a man like him?

With my lack of culture and sharp tongue?

„And _you_ like to stalk." I said.

He snorted.

„Well, I wouldn't put it like that."

I looked at him sharply.

„Oh, really?"

He nodded slowly, I felt his eyes devour me.

„I don't like when someone rejects me."

I laughed ironically.

„Then you need to get used to it. You can't have it all, Mr. Mikaelson. Everyone has the right to choose."

His teeth gleamed in a mischievous smile. Suddenly he seemed free, happy and eager to do something crazy.

„Of course, Caroline," He muttered, laying his left elbow on the table and propping his jaw upon his wrist. He looked so good, that for a moment I considered it to be unreal." But I still have the opportunity to negotiate. Negotiate until the other side starts to understand that a refusal doesn't make any sense."

_Weirdo._

Handsome and sexy weirdo.

„It's good, that I'm consistent in my decisions."

He narrowed his eyes, giving me a look as if he wanted to say _We'll-See._ I glanced to the side, trying not to look in Mikaelson's direction.

_Tyler Lockwood._ I winced. He was accompined by some blond baby doll. And it seemed that they are having fun together. Well, he was fast, wasn't he?

„Did you feel something towards him?"

Suprised, I look at my unwanted companion. He looked… serious. His eyes were blank again and it seemed that as fast as he opened up a little, he quickly shut again.

„Excuse me, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm not used to talk about my private life to strangers."

He looked at me harshly.

„Did you?" He repeated, this time more bluntly.

I bit my lip, my gaze automitaclly turning to Tyler.

_Did I?_ I smiled with nostalgia. He was a nice change from everyday chores and it was fun with him, but could it be something serious? I don't think so.

„No. I just regret that I lost my time with him."

His eyes softened and he was relaxed again.

„That's good."

_Wait._ What? _That's good?_ Why is it good?

And then it hit me.

He asked me if I felt something towards Tyler. _Past tense._ Firstly, how in the world would he know that I hooked up with Tyler, and even so, how could he know, that whatever there was between us, now is over?

I remembered the day when I met Mikaelson in front of my office. The next day, Tyler practically broke up with me. Today, I see Mikaelson again on this stupid ball, that is starting to get on my nerves and he, suprisignly, knows my name. And now it looks like he's perfectly informed about my private life. And Tyler's glares. This furtive glances in Mikaelson's direction. I could almost see fear in his eyes.

Seriously? That's what's it all about? But…

There could be only one explanation. Mikaelson advised Tyler not to get into a relationship with me.

But why would he do that? He doesn't know me.

I winced and held my index finger in front of me.

„You…" I stabbed his chest with my finger.

He seemed enjoying it. He watched me, waiting for my further reaction.

_„ I."_ He whispered.

„You've sent him off!"

He smiled with satisfaction and looked at the bardender with superiority and muttered:

„Bourbon."

He looked at me again, grinning.

„It's good to know that there's something more to your beauty."

If I wouldn't be furious right now, then maybe I'd blush, but… I was mad at him.

„You, sick psychopathic stalker. Yes, Mikaelson. You are. A psycho. You're barging into my life? Jeez, you don't even know me!" I hissed, starting to gesticulate.

„Caroline, he wasn't a man for you."

I gasped, looking at his bored expression and I was feeling anger.

„Is that so?"

For the first time I saw him rolling his eyes.

„You know that type. Intimidating, handsome, rich, inteligent and waiting for a gold fish to throw a cast net. And if you're willing to fulfill his three wishes then he throws you back to the sea."

God, what a comparison.

„You don't say. It's the exact description of you." I muttered sarcastically.

He smiled charmigly, as if I said a compliment.

„You think that I'm intimidating and handsome? I'll have to remember that."

I sighed heavily. Why couldn't I just yell at him? His damn face. He looked so young and happy now and awareness that I was the one that made him smile, made me lost my breath for a second.

And then I though that I could do that more often. Make him look calm and at ease.

I quickly got that stupid idea out of my head.

„A million for your thoughts." He whispered, stepping closer.

„Em… I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

Suprised, I looked at Oliver. He was standing behind us with Elena at his side. He was looking at us hesitantly.

And Elena was thrilled. She was smiling from ear to ear and sending me conspirational looks.

Oliver and Mikaelson started to talk about business and with my death stare I tried to calm down Elena, the so-called my friend. This brat left me all alone!

„There's no need, Oliver," Mikaelson's voice reminded me about their conversation. Mikaelson looked at me, sending me a fake smile. Suprisingly, he gently touched my back. „I've already asked Caroline."

My throat went dry, I could feel how Elena was trying not to jump out of joy.

_What? _He asked me what?_  
_

„Right, Caroline?"

I sent him my nastiest look and then with angelic smile I looked at Oliver.

„Of course, Ollie."

I didn't have idea, what he just said to Oliver and I was nervous.

Oliver nodded, Elena pulled him away, he just moved his head in our direction, smiled to us and once again, they were gone.

I waited couple seconds, observating how they're stopping next to some woman.

I took a step forward and not looking back I made my way to Elena. Oliver, thank god, was standing a little further.

I looked at her, annoyed. She seemed to be happy like a little kid and probably she hasn't noticed my frustration.

„Oh god, Care, listen. The guy's name is Niklaus Mikaelson. He hates when someone calls him Nik. He's Barbara Ward's son. THE Barbara. It's not her real name, though. Anyway, he's got a lot of companies, but he made millions on the real estate. He's on the Forbes list on…"

„I'm leaving." I hissed. She stopped rambling and looked at me shocked.

I didn't even want to ask how come she knows all of that. I gave her _the_ look and headed for the exit.

God, there was a waiter standing in front of me. And glasses of champagne. Alcohol would do me good. It just couldn't be any worser.

I took two glasses, I drank one fastly and put it away on another waiter's tray.

I felt someone walking right behind me.

It was him again.

_Seriously?_ What the hell?

I opened the door and not waiting for him I went down the stairs and waited for a taxi.

He was still right behind me. I turned around, furiously.

„Are you following me?" He didn't answer. He was looking at me for the first time this evening with suprise. „I'm not a toy, Mikaelson. I won't let someone push me around. The truth is, that you're a crazy man who wants to have everything around him."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

„You wouldn't say that, if you knew who I am."

I closed my eyes.

„I'm sorry for you, Mikaelson. Really. You assume that you can buy everything and everyone with money. There are things in the world that are priceless."

He was watching me carefully. I glanced at my champagne with the intention of drinking it, when I heard my taxi stopping right behind me.

I smiled teasingly to my perfect idea.

„And I give a shit about who you are."

I threw champagne in his face. Oh god, I can't believe I've done it. Making use of his suprise I put a glass on the sidewalk and I quickly opened a taxi door. Not that I was scared or something, but…

_Okay,_ I could expect everything from him.

I already had one foot in the car when I noticed that he wiped his eyes with disbelief and looked at me threateningly.

I smiled naughtily.

„Now we're even, Nik!"

I qucikly got into the car, because he was starting to look really dangerously and excited I snapped to the driver:

„Man, if you want to live, then we should probably get going."

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you like it :) Don't worry, she won't fall for him soon, I prefer on going love-hate relationships :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I threw my purse on the couch and I headed to the kitchen.

„Bonnie, where are you?" I yelled. It was already after one in the morning, but she wasn't sleeping for sure.

Mentally and physically exhausted I jumped on the kitchen top and took my heals off.

„Tea?"

I looked at Bonnie, she showed up in front of me like a ghost. I haven't even heard her coming to the living-room. She had her pajamas with a big image of Jack Sparrow on her chest. I gave it to her couple of months ago. She stopped by the kettle, watching me carefully. It was good to see her after all excitment this evening.

I nodded slowly, trying to give her a smile. Unfortunately, it came out as a scowl.

„What happened?"

I sighed inwardly. She knew me too good. She wasn't even asking me if something _potentially_ happened but immediately, not mincing words, what _actually_ happened.

„Nothing."

She raised her perfectly arched eyebrows.

„Fine. You've got two options. We can make it all longer, but eventually you're going to tell me what's wrong or we can just qucikly go to the bottom and we'll think about it all longer. What's your choice, Care?"

It's just that I didn't want to think about _anything._ Certainly not about Niklaus Mikaelson. I flinched at the mere mention of his piercing, blue eyes.

"Couple of days before I ran into a guy in front of my office. A complete idiot. And arrogant, I must add. He spilled coffee on my shirt and he didn't even apologise. The next day, Tyler broke up with me, a.k.a he said that he's not worth me and today, I met this stranger again. It turned out that his name is Niklaus Mikaelson and…

Bonnie interrupted me with a loud grunt. I threw my hands in the air in helpless despair.

„God, am I the only one that has no idea who the hell he is?"

Bonnie frowned. It was her thinking face. And when she was starting to do it, somehow the night got longer.

„Go on."

I closed my eyes.

„He knew my name and asked me to dance. I said no. Later it turned out that he told Tyler to get away from me. To top it all, Mikaelson's doing some business with Oliver and he tricked me into doing something. Damn, I don't even what. Anyway, I left the party, and he was right behind me. I told him that he's a psycho and that I don't care who he is."

„You _told_ him?" She asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes.

„Fine. I shouted. Well, yelled into his face, actually."

Bonnie looked extremely calm, which was beginning to worry me.

„And, knowing you, you didn't finish on that one, did you?"

I smiled apologetically, shrugging.

"Nope, after that I threw champagne in his face."

All colors disappeared from her face. She was staring at me in silence, not showing any emotion. Slowly, she finished doing my tea and leaned against the fridge and calmly said:

„You threw champagne in Niklaus Mikaelson's face."

I grabbed my head in annoyence.

„Can you stop saying „Niklaus Mikaelson" in that tone, as is if that meant the end of the world?"

She was watching me blankly.

„Care, you should be glad that you made it home in one piece."

I blinked a few times.

„Mikaelson isn't a wife batterer, huh?"

Bonnie sent me wink.

„Okey, maybe I'm exaggerating."

„So, who is he?"

She smiled roguishly.

„We don't know much about his private life. He appreciates discretion. Mikaelson's Effect is also known. He makes such an impression on women, that every one of them that he lookes at, is starting to be crazy about him. I know from gossip magazines that he's the best guy in New York. And it just happens that this guy is interested in _you."_

„The best one?" I asked, swallowing.

„Niklaus Mikaelson. Twenty-nine-year-old. A multimillionaire. He has everything. Unrealistically handsome, intelligent and smart. And he's not a playboy. What do you want more?"

I snorted.

„Believe me. He's a pain in the ass."

Bonnie laughed.

„Yeah, and tell me that you don't want to see him again."

„I don't want to see h…" I stopped in mid-sentence. Bonnie looked at me intrigued. She smiled to herself.

„Exactly." She muttered.

I narrowed my eyes, looking at her accusingly. _You were supposed to help me, not bring me down._

„I'm going to sleep. I've had enough for one day." I hissed, heading to my bedroom.

„What about your tea?"

„I don't want it, I'm already feeling hot!"

„Told ya! Mikaelson's Effect, Care!" She yelled, when I closed the door to my room. I leaned against them, sighing.

_Mikaelson's Effect. _I haven't heard something just as stupid in my whole life.

* * *

Angry, I threw the covers on the floor and I looked at the watch. Three in the morning and I still couldn't sleep.

What an awful feeling. You want to sleep so terribly, but your brain and imagination doesn't allow you to.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I looked for something to eat in the freezer. I grinned, feeling how my mood is getting better.

_Chocolate ice-cream, _how good, that you're here. I took a large spoon and started to eat from the box, sitting down at the table.

Wait, Mikaelson's Effect, right? I'll have to ask Bonnie if sleeplessness classifies too. I snorted in disbelief. _Stupidity._

I froze with the spoon in front of my mouth. I heard someone just opening the door. After a minute, Elena entered the living-room.

„Who do we have here." I mumbled mockingly.

I looked at her. She was staring at me pleadingly, though I could still see joy in her eyes. I guess she had a good time with Oliver. That's good. At least, _she_ had.

„Care…" She whispered softly, standing on the other side of the table, as if she was scared to get closer to me. „You're not talking to me?"

I winced.

„I'm always talking to you, even if I'm pissed at you."

„So you're not talking to me."

I looked at her with wrinkled nose.

„I don't understand you."

She shrugged.

„When you're not pissed at me and I'm asking you if you're okay, then you growl and after a second you laugh. But when you're really pissed then you pretend that nothing happened."

I cocked my head to one side. Sometimes it was so hard to keep up with her train of thought.

„I'm okay." I said louder.

She waved her hand, took another spoon, sat right next to me and started to eat chocolate ice-cream as well.

„You know what? You don't have to talk to me. It won't change my opinion anyway."

„And what is your _opinion_?" I snapped.

Elena smiled with satisfaction. She raised her spoon and stabbed the air.

„Mikaelson is interested in you."

„Please, tell me you ganged up with Bonnie, huh?"

She snorted.

„See? If you don't want to listen to me, then listen to Bonnie's brain. It never wailed us on tests in high school."

„Okay, just cut to the chase."

Elena giggled, covering her mouth with her left hand. I think she drank one drink too many.

„What did you do to him, gurl?"

I smiled knowingly.

„What? He came back wet to the party?"

Caroline became serious.

„No, but…hold on a minute," She shook her head. „Am I thinking what I should be thinking?"

She leaned closer to me and waited for my answer.

„He followed me to the taxi. So I threw a glass of champagne at him. No big deal."

„Glass of champagne!" She repeated with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. „A champagne! Now it all makes sense."

„I don't get it."

She was looking at me proudly.

„He came back to the party after a quarter."

„And he wasn't wet?" I asked suprised.

She sent me a lenient look.

„It's Klaus Mikaelson, Care. He wouldn't have showed up wet on any event."

She was right. I nodded. I would feel better, knowing that he was publicly humiliated.

„Anyway, he came back. Completely dry. I have no idea how he's done it but he was clean. Clean and furious."

„Furious?" I repeated, squinting.

„Mikaelson is a completely different kind of rage. It isn't that type that smashes your hause when he's angry. It's more of a man that walks around the room like a leopard, waits for your mistake and prepares a plan of revenge. And you can see his anger in pursed lips and cold smile."

I moaned. I hated people like that. I don't know why, but quiet anger scared me much more than the explosion of rage.

„You don't want to hear the details?" She was grinning way to widely, in my opinion.

„You're going to tell me everything anyway, right?" I asked rhetorically.

Her eyebrows twitched seductively while leaning over the box of ice cream.

"For the rest of the evening he wasn't talking to no one. Olived decided to go to him. He came back flustered after two minutes. That was his comment, "Mikaelson isn't in a good mood, I think." I watched him and Oliver was right. Many women came up to him, but he wasn't interested. In the end, they walked away offended and it didn't really bother him. They were thinking that if they walk away, that he would run after them, just as he did with _you._"

I clenched my lips in a tight line.

„He didn't run after me." I hissed.

She chuckled.

„Please, Care. With the second you turned away, he ran after you, as if you cast a spell on him. He looked as if he had forgotten about the whole world."

I closed my eyes. Why was she telling me all of this? To make me feel bad with what I've done to him?

I remembered Mikaelson. The one with bright smile, relaxed and insanely handsome.

I opened my eyes quickly.

„And?" I asked.

She was looking at me, amused.

„What _'and'_, you idiot?" She snapped, rolling her eyes. I think she was losing her patience with me. Not that I'm nasty or something, but I love when her cheeks are read because she's getting so nervous. „Mikaelson isn't a man that runs after a woman. They run after him, like moths to the flames. And _you _were the one that he was watching carefully all evening."

I bit my lip.

_ And what?_ Even if he was attracted to me then it was quite an interesting way of showing it. That kind of relationship doesn't bode well. I snorted.

If at all, Mikaelson wanted _a relationship. _

„Have you ever heard about his woman?" I asked.

Elena frowned.

„Only about one. But it was long time ago."

I snapped my fingers in the air.

„Exactly. Mikaelson isn't interested in relationships, only sex."

She lowered her arms in a gesture of resignation.

"And how do you know that?"

"Elena, he's not living in celibacy, is he? Mikaelson likes one-night stands. And I'm not interested in that."

Elena leaned back on her chair, rising one eyebrow up. I guess she didn't believe me.

„Liar, liar, pants on fire, Care. I won't change my mind." She stood up, left her high heels in the middle of the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

Closing her door, she turned for a second, looking at me piercingly and with her_ I-Know-All_ voice she said:

„Sooner or later, I'm telling you, there will be something going on between you two."

She closed the door and I looked disgusted on the wall.

„_Something,_ doesn't necessarily mean something good."

* * *

I came out of the elevator and walked down the hall with pursed lips. _Monday, here we go._

Oliver smiled pleasantly to me, as if he exactly predicted my reaction.

„I'm not talking to you, Judas." I hissed to him as a greeting.

I walked past the reception where he was standing and I headed to the coffee machine. After a second, he appeared by my side.

„I understand," He said indulgently.„I would be furious too. But you have to understand me, Caroline. You simply don't refuse Mikaelson."

I inhaled, squeezing my cup tighter.

Please… I was tired of hearing how powerful and dangerous that guy is. Yesterday I threw champagne in his face and I'm still alive.

Ha! He's not that biggie, as you though, huh?

I turned on my heel and not paying attention to Oliver I started to walk to my office.

„Caroline, my _office_, please."

I stopped qucikly.

I was at work and ignoring your boss is one thing, but his order is an order. I changed my direction and walked into his place of work.

To be honest, he was my boss, but our offices didn't differ much. It was just bigger.

Slowly, he sat behind his desk, while I was standing straight and waiting for his command.

„You do understand me, right?"

I looked away, trying not to snort. I was supposed to be quiet, but I couldn't listen to him anymore.

„You exactly knew that he's not the best companion to talk and that I didn't like him. And when he proposed…" I stopped, realizing that I really have no idea what Mikaelson defined as „I've already asked Caroline.", I was too busy with Elena and her more than excited look, which spoke for itself.

Oliver sent me that annoying smile, the same older brothers give their younger sisters, when they repeat for the hundredth time, that they won't take them to a football match, because it's a sport _only _for men.

„You have to give Mikaelson a contract to sign. Surely, he won't sign it, but we can always dream, right?"

I frowned.

„A contract? Shouldn't the board of his company see it first?"

He laughed darkly.

„_He_ doesn't have management board, Caroline. He manages his main company, which made him rich, all alone. In other departments he appointed directors of the board, but the agreement covers MikaelsonCentral, his headquaters. So he makes his decisions independently."

I bit my lip.

„I feel humiliated, Oliver."

„Humiliated?" He asked quietly.

„I have to give him some shitty papers! Something that should do some errand-boy, not a lawyer!"

He pressed his fingers to his temple.

„I couldn't do anything. Mikaelson wants to see you," He was watching me carefully. „Apparently, he wants to get to know you."

I sensed irony.

„On that stupid ball, you could have said, that it's not a good idea for me to bring that stupid contract!"

„You didn't look unhappy about that fact."

„I was grinning and bearing it!"

He sighed heavily and leaned back. I watched him carefully.

Previously, I was looking, but I couldn't _see_ it. He was tired. Grooves under his eyes, usually green and light eyes, now where cloudy and his blond, sandy hair lost its luster.

My face softened. I felt sorry for him.

I knew that this contract with Mikaelson was really serious. It was one of the largest transactions which me made in his entire career and simply, he was just exhausted.

And I wasn't helping, either. Fine, I'm still mad at him, that he treated me like some random girl, but I'm going to clench my mouth and I won't act like a little girl.

He noticed my gaze and smiled warmly.

„Mikaelson's really a pain in the ass." He muttered.

„So, why are you doing business with him?"

„Long story."

I nodded. Okay. One way or another, I'll have to give him the papers, so sooner the better. I held out a hand in font of me.

„Give me what you have. I'm going to go to him and in couple of hours we'll be glad to have him out of our lives."

He laughed queitly and he handed me a briefcase.

„I wouldn't put it like that."

I didn't want to go into details. I was in front of the doors when his voice stopped me. I turned around and I was suprised to see a smile on his face.

„Say hello to Elena."

I shook my head like a complaining old woman, but in the inside I was happy for them. So, Oliver was smiling just of a though of Elena.

Elena will spit herself from excitment.

„And be nice to Mikaelson!"

I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

* * *

**Here it is, guys! No Klaus, sorry :) I had to put this chapter up, anyways, because it explains who Mikaelson actually is :) So, let me know in reviews if you like it ;) (or not) :D Big thank you to everyone faving, following or reviewing my story, it means a lot :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I was watching my reflection in a window of some shop with expensive clothes and I was acutally happy with what I was seeing.

I was about to see Mikaelson and I looked good for a change. Blonde hair was straight, I had mascara on my lashes and my gloss made my lips fuller. And I had a great waist in that coat.

It was _good._ I turned around, trying to see MikaelsonCentral from top to bottom. I gasped with shock.

_MikaelsonCentral skyscraper._ Craning my neck, I tried to see where the roof of the building cuts through the clouds.

Looking at the fully-glazed high-rise, I began to realize, that Mikaelson is richer than I thought.

I walked into the lobby hesitantly and my shock increased.

_Damn._ I think the floor was made of marble. I looked around. I hated rooms where you could see big money from the first sight, but strangely, it was really nice here.

I walked over to the young receptionist. She smiled wryly, glancing at me jealously. I guess she doesn't like her job.

I smiled artificially. I had to at least pretend that I'm nice.

„Yes?" She asked impatiently.

I narrowed my eyes. I really wanted to show her how she should do her job. I clenched my jaw.

„I'm supposed to have a meeting with ."

She gave me a judging look and then she smiled mockingly.

Was it an allusion, _you twat?_

„I'll check." She tapped her fingers on the keyboard and suddenly, she stopped. After a moment she swallowed uncertainly and looked at me warily.

„What's your name?"

„Caroline Forbes."

She jumped up from her chair, in the meantime, sending me one of the sweetest smile in the world.

„Ms Forbes, the boss is expecting you."

I smiled maliciously, but I was curious what was writing there, that her attitude changed 180 degrees around.

She stepped out from behind her seat and showed me the way to the elevator. I followed her and entered there.

„Thirty-fith floor, the last one, Ms Forbes. There, someone will be waiting for you."

I nodded before the door slid shut. Immediately my previous confidence disappeared and it decreased more and more the closer I was to the thirty-fith floor.

The doors slid open again. I walked into quiet hall, when suddenly a woman in her fifties appeared in front of me. She was smiling widely and her eyes shone with cleverness.

„Ms Forbes. After me, please."

I smiled gratefully. She seemed to be really nice, not so fake as the one I saw before.

We were walking down the hall, when finally we stopped before the doors with a placard on, which said 'Niklaus Mikaelson'.

I sighed heavily. _Showtime._

I knocked and opened the door, taking a few steps forward. If I'd be next to my family and if I'd saw such a thing, I'd probably scream.

I could feel all the colour drained from my face. I was looking straight ahead with fascination.

His office was huge, modern and beautiful, but that didn't make the biggest impression on me.

He had the most amazing view in the world. I could see the whole panorama of New York City trought the glass.

_Lucky._

I heard a loud grunt and I looked to the side. I was watching him, trying with all my strength not to reveal how much I like what I'm seeing.

Today he was dressed all black. Black suit and the same colour shirt. And he looked extremely good.

He was standing with a phone in his one hand, next to cupboards. He gave me a smile and I actually lost my tongue.

Stupid, me. How could I even think for one second, that meeting with him again will be easy?

Nonchalantly he stepped behind his desk. He rested his hands there and observed me with curiosity.

"You came." He muttered, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

I cocked my head to one side.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked intrigued.

He shrugged. He was feeling so comfortable in his body, that I was really jelous of it.

"Let's think," He said ironically, pouting lips, which made him look even better if it's possible. "Last time we saw each other, I was wet. Because of you."

I blushed a little. God, was I the only one hearing a subtext there?

I gave him a wink.

"Glad to hear that."

He narrowed his eyes, his smile suddenly became darker than before.

"You still amaze me, Caroline."

I got serious. He seemed to speak sincerely.

"So, what it's all about?"

"I don't understand."

"I don't think you made me run through the streets of New York in this weather, just for your cravings?" I spit it out.

He frowned.

"Something happened?" He asked automatically. I narrowed my eyes. Was it concern that I heard in his voice?

And I didn't liked it. The more time I spent with him, the harder it was trying to forget him. It wasn't healthy.

"My boss because he's not able to stand up to millionaires, which always want to stand their ground." I hissed.

"You want me to throw him out?"

I guess he didn't catch the irony. _Wait…_

"What?" I gasped.

I was staring at him with hope, that he's joking. But the more I was looking, the more I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was giving me electifying look, blond hair, as usual, perfectly tousled and his lips seductively smiling with a devilish smile.

"You want me to throw him out?" He repeated, this time louder.

I waved my hand impatiently.

"No! I didn't mean that! Can you _even_ do that? I, god, um…"

"Of course I can. 51% of the company you work in belongs to me."

I stiffened.

"No!" I shouted, realizing that he's able to fire Oliver, just like that. He glanced at me, genuinly surprised. Did he even know what empathy is? "No, never mind. Just forget about it. So, what I'm doing here?"

He smiled childishly and innocently.

„You're talking to me."

I rolled my eyes.

„That wasn't what I meant, Niklaus."

Alarmed, he raised one eyebrow. Suprisingly, he didn't comment that one.

„Fine, if you wish so. I'll move on to the specifics," He straightened up, his hands behind his back. „I've got an interesting… offer for you."

I smiled cynically.

„Let me be the judge of that."

He clenched his jaw. For a split second I saw hesitation in his eyes. Hesitation and something more.

I bit my lip.

„An arrangement. I'm offering you an arrangement." He whispered.

I swallowed. God, it really wasn't heading in the right direction.

„An arragement?"

„I'll give you everything. Whatever you'll want…" He showed me the view behind him with his hand. „I'll give you a lot more than that."

I frowned.

„In exchange for what?" In my imagination, I hit my head into a wall. Why was I even getting into all of this?

He smiled cheekily, but this time I noticed that it's his mask. A mask, which he wears when he has his doubts.

„We'll please each other."

Numb, I was staring into his eyes, which were emotionless. Hiding them in moments when he didn't want someone to see what he's feeling,well, he mastered it to perfection.

It was fear. Hesitation and something else, that I couldn't figure out earlier. It was the most ordinary fear of rejection. Even Klaus Mikaelson was a human and I was slowly starting to understand that. And, believe me, his Greek god look didn't help me in that one.

I was hearing the same sentence all over again in my head.

_We'll please each other._

Please.

I parted my lips, but there wasn't any sound coming from my mouth. Klaus was watching me with this arrogant smile and eyes, looking at me as if he was promising a great adventure.

„Please?"

„In bed," He said confidently, after which he raised one eyebrow higher than another and added quietly. „And outside the bed."

„And you'll provide me with money?" He nodded with a wild smile. „So, simply put, I'll be your exclusive whore."

His face fell and he frowned.

„It doesn't has to be like that. Of course, you could work, but –

„How nice of you," I snapped. „Do you even realize that you hauled me over the coals?"

I was practically spitting out each word. I was furious. Really. How dare he suggest me something like that?

He shook his head with disgusted face.

„I didn't think that you –

„If the other women agree the first minute they see you, that doesn't mean, that I'll do it too!"

Angry, he growled.

„I don't like it when someone interrupts me." He snarled.

I cleared my throat, straightening up. I clenched my hands into fists, breathing deeply.

„I'm not that type of girl, Niklaus." I said as calmly as I could in a situation like this.

_„That?"_ He asked with childish curiosity.

I smiled indulgently. My anger began to fade, when he was looking at me with interest, at the same time trying to understand my point of view.

I threw my hands in the air.

„I'm normal, Niklaus! My biggest dream is to find a guy, that will just love me. Go on an ordinary date to Gapstow Bridge in Central Park, while eating chocolate ice cream and spending a great time together. Do I want too much?

He titled his head.

„Dates?" He asked slowly, as if he was testing this word in his mouth.

„Yes."

„That's what women dream of? Love?

I hesitated for a moment. He was asking me seriously. I shrugged.

„No, not every single one uf us. But somewhere deep, it's been in us forever." He winced. I chuckled. „Women are difficult to understand. Sometimes, even I don't understand them."

He didn't take his eyes off me. I sighed.

„I'll give you another tip, Mikaelson. Sometimes all you have to do is let someone in. Let in and feel it. And as the time passes by, you'll learn if it paid off."

„What if it doesn't?" He asked qucikly. I walked up to his desk and put a briefcase with a contract on it.

I glanced at painful expression on his face, I turned on my heel and headed to the door.

„Caroline?" He reminded of himself.

I looked at him again right before the exit. I sent him a goodbye smile.

He was a strange man and I still couldn't decide whether in a good or a bad way. He aroused in me all kinds of different feelings and probably, I won't forget him so soon.

I stared into his blue eyes. I'll never foget those eyes.

„In the end, you come out of it stronger. Goodbye, Niklaus."

* * *

„Caroline!"

I looked at Oliver relucantly. I was tired, and I was already dreaming about Bonnie's sphaghetti and warm aparmtent.

He walked up to me with a glass of champagne.

_Champagne._ Hm, memories.

„I have no idea what you're celebrating and I don't want to know. I'm going home." I mumbled.

He grinned.

„And _I_ have no idea what you told Mikaelson, but as long as there are the same effects, then keep doing what you did."

I put a coat on.

„I don't understand."

„This morning Mikaelson wanted to withdraw from the contract. After your visit, he changed his mind."

I froze for a moment, putting on gloves.

Well, that's interesting.

„I don't care, Oliver. I don't even know what that contract says. See you tomorrow." Smiling, I waved him goodbye, so that he won't think that I'm offended or something. I was just tired.

It was a long day.

* * *

**Here it is :) Well, maybe you're suprised by Klaus's offer, but you'll find out in the next chapters what actually made him like this. You just need to wait and see :D Anyway, you like it, hate it, love it? Let me know :) And thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
